A Twist Of Fate
by Baltorigamist
Summary: After the events of the first movie, Balto seems to think Jenna has finally fallen in love with him. But Jenna has other ideas.


A Twist of Fate

It was the early spring of 1925, and the diphtheria epidemic had just been brought to its knees, as Balto, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and the others had just brought the much-needed antitoxin to Nome.

Balto and Jenna were prancing around each other on the steps of the town hospital, both elated that Rosy would be cured of her diphtheria. After several seconds, both dogs stopped, noses millimeters apart. Amid the cacophonous cheers of the town, Jenna leaned forward and rubbed her muzzle against Balto's face. Balto repeated the action, and then they stood, each looking straight into the other's eyes, smiling at each other. Then they turned to the crowd, each beaming under the glorious _aurora borealis_ that had just formed. Even as they watched, the aurora assumed the silhouette of a howling wolf.

"Jenna," Balto said, "I love you."

Jenna's smile widened even further. "I know, Balto. I love you, too."

But deep inside, Jenna could not help but feel slightly uneasy….

Several minutes later, the doctor quickly walked out of the hospital. He then knelt and petted Balto's back. "Balto," he said, "I can't tell you how grateful I am. No one knew where the serum was, but you went out, alone, and brought it here. What made you do it? How did you know where to go?"

Balto turned to look at Jenna and barked, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Oh," the doctor said, "so Jenna here had something to do with it, too."

Balto smiled. _Just a bit._

"Follow me," the doctor continued. "I think Rosy's family wants to see you." He then led Balto and Jenna to the room where Rosy had been for the past two weeks.

The moment he entered the room, Balto noticed the musher's hat Rosy's fathr had given her for her birthday. He trotted over to the small nightstand that the hat lay on and picked it up in his mouth.

Balto gazed up at Rosy as the girl's father gently eased her awake. When she finally spoke, her tone of voice struck a chord in his heart.

"I fell asleep," Rosy said weakly, hugging her father while rubbing her eyes.

At that moment, Rosy's mother walked over to her husband, her joyful eyes filled with an expression of relief. "She made it!" the woman gasped excitedly. "I can't believe she made it!"

'Yes, dear," the man said, kissing his wife on the cheek. And it was all thanks to Balto here." He and his wife turned to Balto in unison as he said this, both smiling warmly.

Balto, now aware of the attention, apporached Rosy's bed. Seeing her arm hang limply over the side, he walked up to her and licked her hand.

Rosy slowly turned over to see what was tickling her hand, and her face lit up as she saw Balto.

"Balto!" Rosy said excitedly once she saw the dog. "I knew you'd make it! "I knew you'd save me."

Balto offered her the hat and grinned as he saw Rosy's own smile become wider than he though possible.

"Thank you, Balto," Rosy said, tightly wrapping her short arms around Balto's head. "I'd be lost without you."

Balto smiled as she petted him on the head, and then proceeded to scratch him behind the ear. Seconds later, Rosy released him, and he turned and padded back to Jenna.

Knowing what Rosy was about to do, Jenna bounded up to the bed. But the uneasy feeling still resided deep inside her.

Rosy embraced Jenna tightly for a few seconds. "Jenna! Hi, girl!" She then allowed Jenna to go back over to Balto.

"Uh, Jenna," Balto said when she approached. "How about chasing a few sticks by moonlight?"

Jenna did not respond immediately, and Balto blushed. "Woah. Sorry, was that a bit much?"

"No, it's okay. I'm...I'm sorry. It's just... I mean…."

"Jenna," Balto said, "reach for the light."

The pair then walked, side-by-side, to the boiler room under the hospital. Balto unhinged the door with his claw and led Jenna inside. They took the same route as before, to the place under the grate. There, Jenna lay down on the ground, but was surprised to see Balto fiddling with something on the floor. "Balto, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you might like some light." He stepped back to allow the light from above to refract off the glass and create a beautiful aurora on the opposite wall.

Jenna chuckled. "Yes, you're right."

Seconds later, Balto lay down on top of Jenna, and soon they got up, hoping their actions had not been for nothing.

Balto then turned and looked at Jenna, his large yellow eyes locked on her soft amber ones. He took in her grace and beauty, the perfection that was every tiny detail. All he could manage was, "I love you, Jenna."

"I—I do, too," Jenna said. But she felt more uneasy that ever. Why did she want to do this? What gain would there be in doing this? What if pups were on the way? Then what would she do? Making her decision, Jenna ignored all possible consequences. She simply attacked.

She leapt onto Balto and sank her teeth into his throat, enjoying the feeling of his blood flowing throughout her mouth. Seconds later, she released her jaws, and Balto fell to the ground, dead.

Suddenly, dozens of smoky black spirits erupted from Balto's bloody corpse. They engulfed Jenna, pressing against her chest and flying down her throat, suffocating her almost instantly. Her lifeless form collapsed to the ground.

Then Jenna woke from her dream.

Balto, Jenna, and Rosy (c) Universal.


End file.
